


Portal to insanity

by NaughtyHobbit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captive, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Magic suppression technology, Multi, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHobbit/pseuds/NaughtyHobbit
Summary: Hisirdoux casperan is a desperate wizard from a bleak future. He travels through time to right past wrongs before it is too late, however, he is caught in the act and taken prisoner by the very person who sent him, tony stark. He risks everything if he chooses to tell his captor about their connection, but what about the risks of his silence? Will Hisirdoux be able to endure possible advanced interrogation and even torture at the hands of someone dear to him in order to save the people he loves? Will his relationship with the great tony stark survive when tony realizes what he has done to his future adopted son?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to possibly be a very heartbreaking story, but I always promise happy endings. Hope you enjoy the emotional rollercoaster!

The shadow portal opened up in the center of a large warehouse. Douxie and archie stepped through and crouched down behind a piece of equipment, listening for signs of movement. "This is it Arch, right over there is where the temporal anomalies start" douxie points to a massive platform made of Stark Tech.   
"Ok lets do this quickly and get out of here" Arch says. He flies overhead and shoots fire at the ring of technology, douxie presses a few buttons on his arm cuff and the blue magic shoots from the cuff, directing the dragon fire into a tight circle and melting the time portal tech to a puddle. 

An alarm sounds, piercing the silence. The lights shut off, leaving them in total darkness aside from pulsing red warning beacons throughout the warehouse. Douxie fumbles around in the darkness, casting an illumination spell a moment later to come face to face with a metal suit of armor. He startles and falls backwards, tripping over a table and smacking his head as he goes down. Blood pulsed from the wound and his vision blurred .   
"Douxie!" Archie calls out. He swoops down and crouches over the injured wizard, raising his wings, flattening his ears and hissing at the iron suit.   
"Who sent you! Are you one of thanos lackies?" Iron man asks, pointing one of his hand blasters at the pair.   
"You dont understand!" Douxie shouts, disoriented as the room spins around him. He raises his arm and shoots a stream of blue magic at iron man sending him backward into a cement wall. Tony extracts himself from the wall, leaving a crumbling dent in his wake.  
"Oh yeah? Understand this!" Tony shouts angrily. He raises the blaster and shoots just as Archie releases a golden wave of dragon fire. The two forces connect and explode between them, sending everyone flying backward.   
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. send a little magic my way. Set it from scarlet witch to the blue haired freak on my floor instead" tony requests his A.I replacement for J.A.R.V.I.S.   
"Right away Mr. Stark" the A.I system replies in a sexy female Irish accent. 

A moment later, a ring of metal zooms through the air at lightning speed and wraps around douxies neck, locking into place. His hands fly to the collar and he tries to yank it off but its secured snugly to his neck, made of the strongest metal in the world, vibranium.   
"Ohh fuzzbuckets!" Douxie shouts, he summons his magic again just as a blinding pain shoots through him. "Aaaaghh!!!" He screams, shrinking to the floor. Every nerve feels like its on fire, pain coursing through his body. He bucks wildly, his hands still tugging uselessly at the collar where the pain is the worst.   
Archie freezes staring at the collar, unsure of what to do to help his friend. 

"Hurts, don't it" Tony says, his metal mask retracting to show his face. He paces closer to the young wizard on the ground. "Its a magic deterrent collar i designed it in case of emergencies just like this one"

Just then, their escape portal emerges out of the darkness on the other end of the warehouse.  
"Arch get out of here!" Douxie cries out through the pain.  
"Im not leaving you doux, not again!" The familiar calls out, panicking at the sight of douxie writhing around on the floor in agony.   
"Just go, ill be fine, LEAVE!!!" He screams desperately at the dragon.   
Archie whips his head between his friend and the portal. Tony shoots another blaster beam at him and he dodges it, flying through the air. He looks back once more to his friend and calls out "I'll come back for you!" Then flies through the portal. It closes behind him with a pop, leaving the warehouse still once again save for the grunts and cries of pain as douxie struggles with the collar on the floor.

"why dont we move this talk somewhere more comfortable..." Tony says. He points a metal finger at the boy on the floor and a tranquilizer dart shoots out, hitting doux in the leg.   
Moments later his struggling stops and he goes limp.


	2. Butting Heads

Douxie awoke in a blindingly white room, three walls were lined with LED lights that pulsed with the white light. The fourth wall was a clear wall of glass, nearly 6 inches thick. He stood up and the swayed on his feet, reaching out to catch himself and lean against one of the walls. His balance off from the concussion he sustained. 

First he took stock of himself, he was barefoot and his clothes had been changed for white sterile cotton pants and tshirt. His head wound had also been cleaned and dressed, a thick white gauze bandaid plastered to the side of his forehead, hidden under his hair. Douxie pressed his fingers to the tender cut and hissed in pain, pulling his hand away. That's when he noticed his armband cuff had been removed as well, he felt naked without it and nervously wrung his hand around his bare wrist.  
He approached the glass wall and squinted through the blinding light to bring the next room into focus. Tony stood just on the other side of the glass, his arms crossed staring down at the boy looking like an angry parent about to yell at a disobedient child. 

"Morning sunshine!" Tony called. "Before we get started, lets set some ground rules shall we?" He said "I've tuned that collar around your neck to the exact frequency of your magic, you try to use that magic for any reason and the collar will go off. You remember how painful it was last night? Imagine that, then multiply it by a factor of 10."

"Douxie's hand flew to the collar around his neck and an electrical current surged from the collar shocking the young wizard. He tensed and cried out in pain then glared at Tony when it subsided.

"That brings us to rule number 2, you touch the collar or try to remove it, and it will also shock the shit out of you. You try to fight back or attack for any reason and again, the collar will use you as a lightning rod. Are you getting any of this sparky?" Tony taunted

Douxie glared at his captor "I have no cause to harm you or anyone else, I've only come to correct a past mistake. Now that the timeline has been corrected, I must return to my own time."   
Tony kept his stance, glaring right back at the young wizard. ” Tony please, let me go..." Douxie sighed heavily, his shoulders dropping in defeat. This wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a simple in and out job. Now he was trapped in the future with the very man who had inadvertently caused the destruction of earth and he had to admit to himself, he was scared. This wasn't HIS Tony, this man was a stranger.

" Nice try 'Quantum Leap,'" Tony jeered, as quick as ever at his comeback game.   
"Now here's how this works, you tell me everything starting from the beginning, where you came from, who you are, why your here, why you have a flying talking cat that shoots fire, and I'll think about treating you like a human being and making your stay here more comfortable." Tony paused, waiting for a response.

Douxies annoyed glare was back in place "you of all people should know, I cannot reveal any details of the future. It could cause a time paradox, or drastically change the future"

At least Archie was safe and that mattered most, he could endure anything this man did to him, this wouldn't be the first time he had been tortured.

Tony actually smiled at the kids defiance. The magical brat had destroyed their only hope of fixing what thanos had done to the universe. He could rebuild the time machine of course, it's only a matter of time ( no pun intended) but it still irked him that this kid had set them back months.   
"Nothing? Perhaps a few days without any sleep will change your mind." He pushed a button on the chamber and a wall closed in front of the glass, more LED lights clicked on from the new wall and douxie threw his hands up to shield his eyes from the bright assault.

Tony watched the monitor for a few moments to see douxie remove his shirt and attempt to tie it around his eyes. He let the teenager take a minute to get settled on the cement floor and just as he looked like he was relaxed, Tony turned on the sound.  
AC/DC music blarred through the sound system startling douxie, he jumped and his hands flew to his ears. He turned, pressing his face into the corner of the room in a futile attempt to minimize the blinding light assaulting his eyes. 

Tony cranked up the sound and left the room, headed for bed. 


End file.
